The Day Everything Changed
by AquaStar15
Summary: What if starfire never crash landed on earth and form the titans with the others? Well, how would she be a member in the first place? Well, read and find out for ya self. Hope y'all enjoy!


_ Ok, this is my first fanfiction and I know I probably suck and I will take negative and positive comments, which includes ideas and fixes. _

_ Hope u enjoy!_

* * *

Beast boy walked down main st. to the pizza parlour. He was late, of course, because his-so-called friends made him clean his room.

When he got there the pizza was there, like, 11 minutes before him. Suddenly, he noticed there was no veggie pizza like there always was, well, he usually had to fight for it cause Cyborg wouldn't dare think of touching tofu.

He walked over and sat in between Raven and Robin. They looked at him as if he were crazy...not unusual , since he is green, has pointy ears, and a tooth sticking up on the right side of his mouth.

"Umm, BB u alright?" Cyborg asked as politely as he could. " Yeah, why do u ask?" The reply he got was a huge surprise to him, "um, your literally sitting next to raven and she's not pounding your face in." He stated "well, I'm obviously-" something bright zooming across the sky caught his attention.

The other titans looked at what he was looking at and gasped at the speed it was going.

They watch it zoom towards the ground and got a little worried. As soon as it crashed in the ground, the whole place shook violently making everyone fall on there bums.

"Duuuuuude! What was that?"

"Might have been a meteorite?" A random citizen said while he stood up.

"Team, search and see what it really is. A meteorite couldn't of moved that fast." He beckoned everyone to get there pizza to go and go home.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

" find anything?" Robin asked through the replies he got were not the replies he wanted.

"Nope."

"Nada."

"No, nothing."

"Well, keep-" he was cut off by raven saying she sees something bright in the distance of her area. She told them to come to her location to check it out together.

Once arrived, they slowly walked up to the glowing highlighted trees.A little closer.

They got to the location to see nothing but broken down trees dirt and grass mixed in a bunch of areas where they shouldn't be and something glowing green on the ground.

One step forward, the thing groaned and moved. Two steps forward, the figure lifted its head and dirt fell off of it. So, now they could identify it as a girl. All they could see is red hair and a girls body mostly covered in dirt. Three steps... The girl jumped into an attack position, afraid it was someone here to hurt her.

She lowered her arms when she realised they weren't a threat. They let out a breath they didn't realise they were holding.

She stared at them intensely, that it was opened her mouth to ask something but a loud crashing of a tree being hit roughly to the ground. There, next to the newly chopped over tree stood the ugliest thing in the universe, a green alien, a tall alien, if I might add, large body size, and a slithery tail. It held a spear in its nails, clammy, ugly hands.

It was pointing its spear at the girl, who looked evenly frightened at the moment. Soo, Robin took notice of her hands being held together by giant, heavy metal cuffs.

With her hands bound together she was powerless, unless someone would take action and help her. The team got Robins memo and got into a fighting position. The creature laughed, which caused plenty of eyebrows to be roused. A slight smile appeared on her face.

She took the first move by quickly jumping up and smacking the creature in the face with such force that it stumbled back and almost fell backwards.

During its blackout moment, the titans took the next action by using there abilities to fight the, um, thing.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Once the creature gave up and turned into its local area, an unknown spaceship hovering above them, the titans went up to greet the girl and get the metallic cuffs off her.

Once there the titans saw how warn out she was and thought about taking her in, since, Raven is the only girl in the tower.

Besides that, she was an alien with a very good talent in fighting and she might have a power under the cuffs.

He walked up to her and, to the unexpected, she bowed immediately. Still down, she said "I thank you for helping me!" She said in a soft, yet, hesitantly fast tone, if it were possible.

The titans looked at her in confusion, Robin first to come out of her confused state. "Um, ma I know your name? And, uhh, help u get those cuffs off?" He asked motioning to her cuffed up hanging hands.

She stood up straight and lifted her wrists to Robin. He took a little skinny tool out of is utility belt and used it as a key to unlock the cuffs. Once done he asked again for her name.

"My name is Starfire of the planet Tamara." She smiled brightly at them and, by the way, made beast boy almost faint.

"Why don't you come with us and we'll get you all cleaned up." He said and grabbed her hand to walk with her. That obviously did not go noticed by the others.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Snickering and making funny comments about the hand thing the whole way home was literally pissing Raven off. Imagine what Robin would look like if he heard the snickering boys's comments

Beast boy walked down main st. to the pizza parlour. He was late, of course, because his-so-called friends made him clean his room.

When he got there the pizza was there, like, 11 minutes before him. Suddenly, he noticed there was no veggie pizza like there always was, well, he usually had to fight for it cause Cyborg wouldn't dare think of touching tofu.

He walked over and sat in between Raven and Robin. They looked at him as if he were crazy...not unusual , since he is green, has pointy ears, and a tooth sticking up on the right side of his mouth.

"Umm, BB u alright?" Cyborg asked as politely as he could. " Yeah, why do u ask?" The reply he got was a huge surprise to him, "um, your literally sitting next to raven and she's not pounding your face in." He stated "well, I'm obviously-" something bright zooming across the sky caught his attention.

The other titans looked at what he was looking at and gasped at the speed it was going.

They watch it zoom towards the ground and got a little worried. As soon as it crashed in the ground, the whole place shook violently making everyone fall on there bums.

"Duuuuuude! What was that?"  
"Might have been a meteorite?" A random citizen said while he stood up.  
"Team, search and see what it really is. A meteorite couldn't of moved that fast." He beckoned everyone to get there pizza to go and go home.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

" find anything?" Robin asked through the replies he got were not the replies he wanted.  
"Nope."  
"Nada."  
"No, nothing."  
"Well, keep-" he was cut off by raven saying she sees something bright in the distance of her area. She told them to come to her location to check it out together.

Once arrived, they slowly walked up to the glowing highlighted trees.A little closer.

They got to the location to see nothing but broken down trees dirt and grass mixed in a bunch of areas where they shouldn't be and something glowing green on the ground.

One step forward, the thing groaned and moved. Two steps forward, the figure lifted its head and dirt fell off of it. So, now they could identify it as a girl. All they could see is red hair and a girls body mostly covered in dirt. Three steps... The girl jumped into an attack position, afraid it was someone here to hurt her.

She lowered her arms when she realised they weren't a threat. They let out a breath they didn't realise they were holding.

She stared at them intensely, that it was opened her mouth to ask something but a loud crashing of a tree being hit roughly to the ground. There, next to the newly chopped over tree stood the ugliest thing in the universe, a green alien, a tall alien, if I might add, large body size, and a slithery tail. It held a spear in its nails, clammy, ugly hands.

It was pointing its spear at the girl, who looked evenly frightened at the moment. Soo, Robin took notice of her hands being held together by giant, heavy metal cuffs.

With her hands bound together she was powerless, unless someone would take action and help her. The team got Robins memo and got into a fighting position. The creature laughed, which caused plenty of eyebrows to be roused. A slight smile appeared on her face.

She took the first move by quickly jumping up and smacking the creature in the face with such force that it stumbled back and almost fell backwards.

During its blackout moment, the titans took the next action by using there abilities to fight the, um, thing.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Once the creature gave up and turned into its local area, an unknown spaceship hovering above them, the titans went up to greet the girl and get the metallic cuffs off her.

Once there the titans saw how warn out she was and thought about taking her in, since, Raven is the only girl in the tower.

Besides that, she was an alien with a very good talent in fighting and she might have a power under the cuffs.

He walked up to her and, to the unexpected, she bowed immediately. Still down, she said "I thank you for helping me!" She said in a soft, yet, hesitantly fast tone, if it were possible.

The titans looked at her in confusion, Robin first to come out of her confused state. "Um, ma I know your name? And, uhh, help u get those cuffs off?" He asked motioning to her cuffed up hanging hands.

She stood up straight and lifted her wrists to Robin. He took a little skinny tool out of is utility belt and used it as a key to unlock the cuffs. Once done he asked again for her name.

"My name is Starfire of the planet Tamara." She smiled brightly at them and, by the way, made beast boy almost faint.

"Why don't you come with us and we'll get you all cleaned up." He said and grabbed her hand to walk with her. That obviously did not go noticed by the others.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Snickering and making funny comments about the hand thing the whole way home was literally pissing Raven off. Imagine what Robin would look like if he heard the snickering boys's comments.

* * *

Ok, that was it again, I take negative, positive and ideas/helpers/fixers. And please tell me at least liked some of it, it's all I'm asking from u guys.


End file.
